


Выбирая половину

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, PWP, oversize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Клинт Бартон отказывается считать Брюса Беннера и Халка одним существом





	Выбирая половину

Брюс Беннер не был идиотом. Наверное, существовали люди поумнее, тот же Тони Старк. Хотя и с этим можно было бы поспорить. Но что Брюс был совсем не глуп — факт. Поэтому понимать, что происходит, он начал задолго до того момента, как впервые проснулся утром в своей постели рядом с Клинтом. С полностью обнаженным Клинтом, насколько можно было понять по изгибам простыни, плотно обернутой вокруг его тела.

Наверное, стоило как-то отреагировать, растолкать спящего Бартона и потребовать объяснений, но широкие алые следы на его теле были красноречивее любых слов, а ставить себя в еще более неловкое положение глупыми вопросами Брюс не хотел совсем. Поэтому он просто разглядывал Клинта до тех пор, пока у того не зазвонил валявшийся на полу телефон, и лучник не подскочил как ужаленный, чертыхаясь хриплым со сна голосом, пока метался по комнате в поисках мобильника.

Разговор был коротким. Клинт выслушал, кивнул и отключился, а потом сразу принялся одеваться, кинув быстрый взгляд в сторону кровати, только когда натянул штаны и футболку и нагнулся за носками.

— Утро, док, — констатировал Клинт. — Увидимся на работе?

У Брюса внезапно перехватило дыхание, и он не смог ничего ответить, но Клинт этого и не ждал. Бартон вышел из спальни, и уже спустя несколько секунд раздался хлопок входной двери. Брюс резко выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Жестокая ирония судьбы. Быть влюбленным в Клинта столько лет, но наконец-то оказаться с ним в одной постели только потому, что его затащил туда Другой Парень.

Все думали, что они познакомились только во время битвы за Манхэттен. Однако это было не совсем так. «Щ.И.Т.» гонялся за Халком не один год, Беннер отлично изучил тех, кто его преследовал, и он прекрасно помнил, как однажды чуть не попался. А все потому, что просто засмотрелся на того, кто возглавлял отряд.

Был вечер, «Щ.И.Т.» загнал Брюса на старый заброшенный завод, и Беннер настолько устал и вымотался, его охватила такая апатия при мысли, что он уже не в силах изменить свой образ жизни загнанного зверя, что он даже не смог набраться злости и превратиться в Другого Парня. А как человек он был слишком уязвим.

Брюс сидел на холодном бетонном полу посреди какого-то мусора, прижав колени к груди, слушал, как недалеко переговаривались люди, которые пришли за ним не потому, что испытывали к нему ненависть или злость, а просто из-за того, что им приказали, и не чувствовал ничего. Вечер был теплый, в зарослях кустов прямо на территории завода стрекотали цикады, и Брюс думал о том, что где-то какая-то семья сидит сейчас на террасе и пьет вечерний чай под этот стрекот, им так хорошо, и будущее не кажется сплошной черной дырой... В этот самый момент совсем рядом раздался жесткий голос:  
— Третья группа, перебазируйтесь в корпус Б.

Непонятное любопытство заставило Брюса выглянуть в разбитое окно.

Агент «Щ.И.Т.а» стоял на соседней крыше, метрах в пяти от Брюса, почти у самого края. На фоне заката его фигура вырисовывалась силуэтом — таким стройным и гармонично сложенным, с тонкой талией и широкими плечами, что Брюс невольно позавидовал. Но больше всего его заворожили сильные мускулистые руки, сжимающие лук в боевой позиции. Брюс смотрел на человека долго, пока тому снизу что-то не крикнули. Агент повернул голову и попал в зону освещения. Беннер смотрел, как кролик на удава, на это спокойное уверенное лицо, оно не было красивым, но моментально отпечаталось в его памяти — навсегда. Мелькнула странная мысль — окликнуть мужчину с луком, сдаться именно ему, чтобы просто познакомиться. Но в этот момент в помещение, где он прятался, ворвались солдаты, Брюс сильно рассердился, что ему не дают смотреть на того человека, и Другой Парень занял его место.

Поэтому в Нью-Йорке, в забегаловке, торгующей шавермой, он просто пожал сильную ладонь мужчины, представившегося «Клинт Бартон». И вместо того, чтобы сказать: "Я знаю, я следил за тобой десятки раз, я вскрыл твое тщательно зашифрованное досье в базе Щ.И.Т.а, я знаю о тебе все», — произнес:  
— Брюс Беннер.

Уже позже Брюс совершенно случайно узнал, что агент Бартон сам вызывался на миссии по его поискам, и эта новость дала приличный толчок его фантазиям и надеждам, но спустя какое-то время стало понятно, что Халк интересует Клинта куда больше.

А потом Брюс впервые очнулся на полу в душевой на одной из баз посреди вороха разодранных в клочья деталей костюма Хоукая, обильно залитых спермой. Клинт тогда исчез на несколько дней, а когда появился, вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло, и в сторону Брюса даже не смотрел. Может, не хотел обсуждать свою интимную жизнь. А может, просто считал Халка отдельной личностью и не думал, что должен хоть как-то учитывать незримое присутствие Брюса или считаться с его мнением.

Видимо, правильным был второй вариант. Потому что пробуждения в одной постели стали повторяться с завидной регулярностью, и Клинт каждый раз вел себя одинаково: вставал, одевался и исчезал, изредка желая Брюсу доброго утра, но чаще просто игнорируя его присутствие.

А сам Брюс неизменно молчал. Не потому, что ему нечего было сказать. Брюс просто получал свое удовольствие, просыпаясь рядом с Клинтом. Бартону вечно было жарко, и он почти всегда лежал полностью раскрытый, а Брюс жадно разглядывал его тело, покрытое следами бурной ночи, и пытался представить себе реальность, в которой Клинт спал бы с ним, а не с монстром, который вырывается наружу.

Однажды Брюс осмелел настолько, что заговорил первым.

— Кофе, Клинт? — небрежно сказал он, глядя в спину натягивающему штаны Бартону. Получилось действительно непринужденно, не зря же он месяц репетировал эту фразу.

Клинт замер и медленно повернул голову.

— Что?

— Я предложил кофе. Ну, знаешь, принято поить кофе тех, с кем просыпаешься по утрам, — удивляясь, откуда взялась решимость, произнес Брюс.

Клинт поднял с пола рубашку и обернулся. Он нахмурился, разглядывая Брюса, который лежал, прикрывшись одеялом до середины груди, с чем-то средним между удивлением и смущением.

— Я опаздываю, доктор Беннер, — в конце концов выдал Клинт и так и вышел из комнаты с рубашкой в руках, хотя прежде всегда одевался в спальне.

Брюс невесело усмехнулся. Клинт никогда не называл его так. Всегда Брюсом или доком, или просто «ты», игнорируя обращение по имени. «Доктор Беннер» — максимально корректный способ дать понять, что сближение нежелательно.

Брюс чувствовал себя неловко, нелепо, жалко, но он не мог не смотреть на Клинта повсюду, не мог не пытаться поймать взгляд его странных глаз, меняющих цвет в зависимости от настроения. На Брюса он всегда глядел серыми — равнодушными, деловитыми глазами. Но Брюс знал, как они могут темнеть, когда Клинт волнуется. И как они становятся почти зелеными в те редкие моменты, когда Бартон испытывает радость. Зелеными. Как символично.

Если Клинт находился где-то рядом, Старку было бесполезно отпускать остроты в адрес доктора — тот слышал звуки слов, но совершенно не регистрировал их смысл. Несколько раз наткнувшись на глухую стену вокруг Беннера, Тони однажды отследил направление его взгляда. И прервал очередную шутку на полуслове. Может быть, он что-то сказал остальным, может, те сами догадались, но тему взаимоотношений Халка и Хоукая больше никогда в команде не поднимали.

Зато сам Хоукай спокойно упоминал Другого Парня — при планировании заданий, в присутствии Брюса, но при этом не обращаясь к нему. Он предлагал Капитану Америке выпустить Халка в качестве главной боевой силы на операции, обсуждал с ним детали, а доктору Беннеру казалось, что он сидит рядом просто как предмет интерьера. Даже на картину на стене Клинт обратил бы больше внимания.

Брюс знал: многие думали, что он и Халк — антиподы. Что душа одного человека просто разделилась на две части, отдав ум одному, чистые инстинкты другому, также поделив мощь и слабость, злость и доброту, неистовство и спокойствие. Люди считали, что их с Халком не связывает абсолютно ничего, кроме каких-то клеток тела, да и то не всех. Они были неправы. Как любовь и ненависть подчас разделены только нажатием спускового крючка, так и Беннера с Другим Парнем разделяла лишь сотая доля секунды, одна сотая, отбирающая память. А ведь Брюс чувствовал в себе Халка — как тот иногда рвался из дальней камеры в углу его мозга, и Беннер ощущал отголоски неясных эмоций, чуждых, но странно притягательных. Таким соблазном было прислушаться к этим эмоциям, но Брюс неизменно одергивал себя, он знал, насколько непрочны границы. Однако ему всегда было интересно: чувствует ли Халк его в себе? И что он ощущает, когда вынужден отдавать контроль над телом более слабому существу? Неужели его тоже охватывает страх, что он умирает?..

Впрочем, в последнее время Брюс больше думал не об этом. А о том, почему Клинт выбрал Халка. Что так привлекло лучника, гордого, умного, привлекательного мужчину, в этом существе? Брюс предпочитал даже не смотреть видео с Другим Парнем, избегал любых его изображений, чтобы не напоминать себе лишний раз, во что превращается.

И поэтому ему казалось, что, устанавливая скрытую камеру в своей спальне, он предает сам себя. Брюс должен был узнать, почему Клинт с Халком. Если ему придется смириться с тем, что Бартон выбрал одну половину без надежды для другой, ему нужно было понять причину.

С утра он, как всегда, проводил взглядом спину лучника, всю в синяках — в последнее время они даже не здоровались. И немедленно достал ноутбук, на который записывалось снятое видео. Запись была на месте — девять часов, и где-то среди них — та самая тайна. Брюс остановил было курсор на значке перемотки, но потом нажал на плэй. Около часа он сидел, глядя на статичную картинку: дверь, аккуратно заправленная кровать, и в голове у него не было никаких мыслей.

Картинка изменилась за одну секунду: дверь распахнулась, и в комнату буквально влетел Клинт, словно какая-то сила вбросила его внутрь. Бартон врезался в шкаф и заорал, схватившись за бок:  
— Бля, опять эта долбаная ручка!

Брюс перестал дышать, глядя на Бартона. Лучник был одет в цивильную одежду... когда-то. Сейчас на его плечах висели обрывки футболки, обнажая сильную гладкую грудь. От джинсов тоже осталось почти одно название, едва прикрывавшее интимные места. Если Клинт шел сюда в таком виде, понятно, почему на Брюса странно поглядывали все Мстители. В Башне Старка тайн не сохранишь.

Через секунду в дверном проеме возникла гигантская фигура. Хотя Тони и специально увеличил высоту проема, Халк все равно пригибал голову. Он посмотрел на Клинта и издал громогласный недовольный рев, с которым в свое время громил читаури.

— Да понял, уже раздеваюсь, — сказал Клинт, хотя и так уже был почти раздет. Брюс хотел закрыть глаза, но почему-то забыл это сделать.

Халк не стал ждать, пока Бартон стянет с себя обрывки одежды, он подтянул лучника к себе одной рукой и поднял над землей, как тряпичную куклу.

— Погоди же ты, сейчас, я сам, — пытался затормозить его Клинт, но Халк не слышал, он тихо рычал, исследуя тело Клинта огромными зелеными ручищами, грубо лапая его и шумно втягивая запах крупными ноздрями. — Твою ж мать, да расстегивайся ты, — выругался Бартон, который пытался разобраться с ширинкой, но это не так просто сделать, когда тебя плотно прижимают к зеленой груди.

Облапав Клинта, Халк швырнул его на кровать лицом вниз и сам сорвал остатки того, что когда-то было джинсами. Клинт был возбужден. Беннер видел это очень четко. Клинт приподнялся, встал на колени и раздвинул ноги, между которыми торчал, почти прижимаясь к животу, твердый член. Халк снова зарычал и наклонился к заднице Клинта. Беннер дернулся от возбуждения, когда широкий розовый язык первый раз прошелся между ягодицами вниз и начал лизать яички. Клинт выгнулся, запрокинул голову и пошло застонал. Брюс рвано выдохнул и сунул руку в трусы. На его постели. Черт возьми, это все происходило прямо здесь, всего несколько часов назад.

Закончив с подобием прелюдии, Халк пару раз ткнул пальцем в анус Клинта, каждый раз засовывая его не дальше ногтевой фаланги, а потом обхватил его бедра двумя руками и резко вошел в него своим огромным членом на всю длину. Клинт заорал от боли, Брюс испуганно вжал голову в плечи, страшась того, что будет дальше. Он будто и забыл совсем, что это запись, и утром Клинт ушел от него на своих двоих.

— Эй, потише, здоровяк! — прикрикнул Клинт.

На удивление, Халк послушно замер и даже попытался проявить заботу, похлопав Клинта по плечу, но стоило тому перестать стонать от боли на каждом выдохе, начал жестко трахать его, держа за талию и натягивая на свой член. Это выглядело каким-то безумием. Клинт казался совсем крохотным, когда Халк подминал его под себя, и Беннера бросало в жар от одной мысли, что огромный член Халка помещается в Бартоне целиком, растягивает его до предела. Брюс дрочил себе, не в силах остановиться, не в силах перестать смотреть на то, что происходило на экране. А когда Халк вскочил, подхватил Клинта на руки и начал ритмично опускать его на свой член, Брюс кончил как подросток, впервые увидевший порно. Уже сквозь застилавший разум туман он увидел, как дергается в судорогах оргазма Клинт, и как из его задницы потоком выливается сперма, когда Халк вынимает из нее член.

Потом Брюс все-таки включил перемотку, поэтому то, как Халк с неведомой никому прежде бережностью укладывает безвольное тело Клинта на кровать и даже неловко пытается его укрыть, как Халк сам падает на постель рядом, все это Брюс видел только мельканиями картинок. Как и остаток ночи. Кроме того момента, когда Халк проснулся уже под утро и трахнул сонного Клинта, просто прижав тому колени к животу, пока он лежал на боку. Этот эпизод Брюс посмотрел на нормальной скорости, снова запустив руку в трусы.

Вот и все. Дальше Халк исчезал, и появлялся Беннер, который просыпался и пялился на своего недолюбовника ровно до того момента, пока у того не звонил будильник.  
Брюс захлопнул ноутбук и вытер сперму с ладони салфеткой. Мыслей в голове не было.

Клинт появился у него на пороге тем же вечером, уже ближе к ночи. В последнее время Брюс контролировал Халка все слабее, и почти все темное время суток принадлежало Другому Парню, но сегодня Халк будто испарился или просто засел где-то в глубинах подсознания Брюса и вел себя очень тихо. Возможно, это было как-то связано с тем, что он посмотрел запись, но точно Беннер не знал. В любом случае, Клинт постучал в дверь около двенадцати, и когда Брюс открыл, нахмурился и зачем-то посмотрел ему за спину.

Брюс грустно улыбнулся. Видимо, Клинт настолько не воспринимал их с Халком единым целым, что даже подсознательно ждал, что Халк может присутствовать в комнате вместе с Брюсом, а не вместе него.

— Мне можно войти? — неуверенно спросил Клинт.

— Конечно, — Брюс посторонился, пропуская Бартона, и тот, преодолев узкий коридорчик, сразу по привычке пошел в спальню.

— Располагайся, — Брюс вошел следом и развел руками, показывая на кровать и кресло одновременно.

Клинт кивнул, но не двинулся с места. Он выглядел растерянно. А Беннер внезапно вспомнил кадры из видео и снова начал нервничать.

— Ну, что там по работе? Как твой лук и все такое? — спросил Брюс, присаживаясь на край кровати и уже чувствуя себя полным придурком. Интересно, где же был его хваленый ум прямо сейчас, когда он формулировал этот вопрос.

— Нормально, — Клинт присел на подлокотник кресла, он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Брюса.

Беннер поерзал на кровати. Наверное, так бывает, если младший братишка прокрадывается в комнату старшего, когда у того свидание. Никто не решается его прогнать, но все только и ждут, когда же он уйдет и перестанет мешать заниматься взрослыми делишками.

— Ну, я пойду? — спросил Клинт, поднимаясь и поправляя джинсы.

— Подожди, — Брюс вздохнул. — Я сейчас.

Беннер прошел в ванную, закрыл за собой дверь и включил воду. Из отражения в зеркале на него смотрел бледный мужчина с искусанными губами. Смотрел зло.

— Вылезай, урод, — прошипел Беннер тихо. — Вылезай, слышишь? К тебе пришли. Давай, время трахаться. Ты слышишь меня?

Со злости Брюс двинул кулаком по зеркалу и даже не отшатнулся, когда на него сверху посыпались осколки.

— Брюс, все хорошо? — Клинт постучал в дверь, а потом, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел. — Это нужно обработать, — мягко сказал он, смахивая осколки с краев раковины, и взял Брюса за запястье.

Беннер опустил взгляд на свою руку и с удивлением обнаружил кровь на костяшках. Странно, он же вообще не чувствовал боли. Клинт достал из навесной аптечки бинт и антисептик и со скоростью и ловкостью полевого хирурга обработал рану.

— Ладно, мне правда пора, — Клинт отпустил запястье Брюса и отступил на шаг.

— Может, останешься ненадолго? Вдруг я еще смогу… — Беннер не закончил фразу. Они оба понимали, о чем он.

Бартон выглядел смущенным, он долго молчал, прикидывая, наверное, что перевесит: желание дождаться появления Халка или нежелание провести это время с Брюсом. Видимо, перевесило все-таки первое.

— О’кей. Посмотрим телевизор? Сто лет не смотрел, — Клинт улыбнулся Брюсу.

Улыбнулся Брюсу… У Беннера все внутри перевернулось от хорошего предчувствия. Бартон вернулся в комнату, а Беннер еще какое-то время тупо пялился в стену, прикидывая, что делать дальше. Возможно, если Халка теперь будет проще контролировать, Клинту придется проводить с Брюсом больше времени. Возможно, у Брюса получится заинтересовать его собой. Возможно, они смогли бы подружиться, а потом когда-нибудь, если Небеса будут благосклонны, Клинт увидит в Брюсе не только друга, и тогда Халк станет третьим лишним. А потом, если все будет совсем хорошо…

— Брюс, я лягу на кровать, если ты не против, — раздался голос Клинта из комнаты. — Так будет удобнее телевизор смотреть. Ты там скоро, кстати?

Брюс глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь справиться с внезапно нахлынувшим возбуждением. Сейчас они с Клинтом будут лежать на одной кровати. С Клинтом, который пришел сюда ради секса. Может, его удастся убедить, что они с Халком едины, гораздо быстрее?

Брюс слабо застонал, чувствуя, как твердеет член, а еще… как внезапно оживляется Халк в его сознании.

— Нет, — шепнул Брюс, он наклонился и плеснул воды в лицо, чтобы удержаться. — Не смей теперь. Это мой вечер. Я его заслужил. Не лезь! Нет!

Клинт настороженно прислушивался к звукам, доносящимся из ванной. Он отложил пульт и уже собирался вставать и идти смотреть, что там опять происходит, когда дверь распахнулась.

— О, — выдохнул Клинт, расплываясь в улыбке. — Что ты так долго? Я уже устал ждать.

Зеленый монстр недовольно рыкнул, сбрасывая с руки обрывки бинта, и бросился к кровати.


End file.
